


Torn Asunder by War Thunder

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Break Up, First War with Voldemort, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: War is never easy. It changes us all. It makes people brave, it turns them into cowards. It creates life and takes it. It strengthens relationships and rends them asunder. And sometimes, there is nothing anyone can do to prevent it.The war had begun taking its toll on Sirius and Remus and their relationship. This had shocked all, as everyone believed them to be inseparable, the one couple able to stand the test of time. But maybe there was one mission too many, one secret too many, one suspicion too many, one too many......And thus they were torn asunder by war thunder.





	Torn Asunder by War Thunder

War is never easy. It changes us all. It makes people brave, it turns them into cowards. It creates life and takes it. It strengthens relationships and rends them asunder. And sometimes, there is nothing anyone can do to prevent it.

The war had begun taking its toll on Sirius and Remus and their relationship. This had shocked all, as everyone believed them to be inseparable, the one couple able to stand the test of time. But maybe there was one mission too many, one secret too many, one suspicion too many, one too many.

Sirius had waited up all night, both worry and anger ticking up with each tick of the clock on the wall. Remus had promised to be back two days earlier, though he didn’t fulfill this. And in the back of Sirius’ mind, thoughts arose he wasn’t prepared to confront, snakes of darkness, clouds of fear.

Finally, the tardy wizard stumbled across the door jam, wounds on his face, arms, chest, clothes ripped and cut. Relief was the first wave to hit Sirius, his arms acting of their own accord to wrap around the man he had missed so greatly. But with as much sentience as before, these same arms pushed the wounded man away, anger contorting the normally beautiful features.

Angry yet worried questions were shouted into the tense, thick air. Apologies were muttered back, along with half-excuses and claims of being sworn to secrecy. But this didn’t placate any of the red flares.

Soon, the amount of red in the room increased. Complacency was tossed aside as barbs flew back towards the other. The room was filled with hot words of passion, of perceived hate and injustice. It didn’t take long for the snakes to join in. Accusations were abundant, festered and nasty. The stubborn natures of our young pureblood was so painfully evident, equally matching our werewolf’s instinct to fight. Words were shouted as weapons for hours, both men becoming wounded beyond repair, their souls, their hearts hemorrhaging on the floor.

Before either man knew what happened, slender, olive hands packed belongings into an extended suitcase, the long black hair hiding the angry flush of its owner’s face. Neither knew how they ended up in pain, torrential rain pouring from their face. Not together, of course. The werewolf spent his night on the couch, finding it too much effort to clean or heal his wounds, finding it too painful to retreat to the bed he once shared. The pureblood found himself on a bed in a guestroom of a friend who couldn’t understand how this happened. And the pain lived in them daily.

And Halloween, Remus’ fear became realized. His heart broke a second time, not able to be repaired again.

Halloween, Sirius realized his terrible mistake and had to live with the fact he could not take it back. Not when he would be shipped off to a life sentence for another’s crime.

And thus they were torn asunder by war thunder.


End file.
